


It's Not Like the Movies

by SquiddyWiddy



Series: Trimberly Week [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, i know its late sue me, porn with some plot?????, trimberly week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyWiddy/pseuds/SquiddyWiddy
Summary: They both had pretty high expectations for losing their virginity. Trini's first time was highkey shitty. Kim's was lowkey shitty. It's a good thing virginity is a social construct and all that matters is them together. But they still want their first time to be absolutely perfect.Trimberly Week Day 3





	It's Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> *strolls in two days late with a hangover* 
> 
> Here's your sin juice, drink it up heathens.
> 
> Back in my day, we called these lemons. And I haven't written anything of the sort in so many years that I have to look wistfully into the distance when I think about it. 
> 
> I'm also too awkward for these kinds of things, so just be lucky you're getting it. It's still not terribly explicit. My heart can't make my hands write that.
> 
> Peace out, buds

Trini Gomez kinda figured her first time wouldn’t be like the movies. After all, she’d never actually ever seen a lesbian sex scene before. Most of the ‘first time’ scenes in movies were between a hot girl and an equally hot guy who somehow manages to get his parents out of the house for an entire weekend without supervision. There were always candles and music and the camera made a dramatic pan to the ceiling as the actors breathily moaned.

 

Well, it didn’t quite go like that. No, hers wasn’t romantic or candlelit. It wasn’t in an empty house. Hell, it wasn’t in a house at all.

 

It was in the girl’s locker room, after school, while the field hockey team was practicing. Specifically, the back-right changing stall.

 

A senior named Jessica (or was it Julia? Janice?) had approached Trini not long into her freshman year. Jessica happened to be the teacher’s assistant in the library when Trini had study hall. Trini never really ‘fit in’ or ‘made friends’ so she mostly spent that time alone reading and listening to music.

 

Maybe it was the plaid or the book selection or maybe just the vibes she gave off, but Jessica had Trini’s orientation nailed immediately, which was an impressive feat given that Trini herself was still trying to dutifully ignore it.

 

Jessica always made sure to brush a little too closely. Hold her gaze a little too long. Bite her lip and look away as she was caught staring at the freshman. In retrospect, it was definitely kind-of creepy.

 

This went on every day for about a month and Jessica got increasingly more brazen. She moved on from glances to outright stares, hair flips to cleavage-showing. Fourteen-year-old Trini with no real dating experience was no match for this.

 

As soon as she was sure she had Trini completely interested, Jessica dropped a note in the book Trini was checking out for the day.

 

_Meet me at 3:30 in the girl’s locker room – J_

 

Trini nearly had a heart attack when she opened her book at lunch. She nervously looked around the cafeteria as if anyone cared what she was doing. She’d noticed that Jessica was flirtatious, but girls generally were. She didn’t think that there could really be confident girls that liked other girls. She hadn’t ever seen that kind of representation.

 

As Trini sat back against the hard plastic of the cafeteria chair, she gazed out into the various social groups she didn’t belong to. She was no stranger to being an outcast. Everyone had told her that high school was going to be a fresh start. That she could ‘find herself’, whatever that meant. In the very least, she figured she could do with some human contact other than her teachers.

 

So, when the school bell rang and the students rushed to the parking lot, Trini meandered around the empty halls for a bit until turning towards the locker room. She knew the girl’s field hockey team practiced after school that day and thus would be changing those first few minutes.

 

When it sounded like all of the players had vacated the room, Trini slipped inside. The smell was a pungent combination of sweat and cheap perfume and the floors were mildly sticky, but Trini figured she’d be out of there soon enough.

 

Well, she was wrong. She looked through the room only to find it empty. She must’ve been stood up. She wasn’t surprised. Who would want her? And what did Jessica even want to meet her for?

 

Trini turned back towards the door and had started back when a hand pulled her into the small side room lined with tiny stalls meant for body-shy students. Her sound of surprise was muffled by a soft hand as she was dragged back to back stall on the right side and unceremoniously shoved inside.

 

These stalls were barely big enough for one person, let alone two. There was hardly any space between Trini and the taller Jessica who was currently turned to pull the curtain closed.

 

When she rounded to face Trini, she gave an amused smirk. “You’re cute when you’re surprised. Now, are you going to drop your bag and kiss me, or not?”

 

Trini’s brain short-circuited for a moment. She didn’t really think this would be why she was called here. On second thought, she didn’t really have any idea why she’d be called here. For God’s sake, she hadn’t even had a proper first kiss yet (she didn’t count the one by Jose Fernandez during spin the bottle in 7th grade). All of the shitty teen movies she’d seen couldn’t possibly prepare her for _this_ being her first kiss.

 

But she did it anyway.

 

And then Jessica’s hands went lower. And Trini was pushed up against the stall wall. And there was shirt removal and biting and hungry movements. And Jessica pushed Trini’s pants down to her knees and shoved Trini’s hand down her own pants. And then she was copying the movements of the other girl as best she could. And then she attuned her thrusts according to Jessica’s grunting gasps in her ear. And Jessica kinda forgot about anything but herself.

 

But Trini got her off anyway.

 

Jessica groaned and leant head-first into the wall, not looking at Trini at all.

 

She pulled herself back and started pulling up her pants. Chuckling, she glanced over at Trini. “Not bad, freshman.”

 

Trini blushed but was finding it hard to form a coherent thought anyway. She’d gone from not really knowing why she was there to her first real kiss to what she figured was sex within 20 minutes. And she was still pretty turned on. She was pretty sure that she didn’t orgasm. If she did, it was nothing like the movies said it would be. But it had still felt pretty good. She certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

Jessica didn’t stick around for Trini to sort out her inner monologue. As soon as she was dressed, she departed with a smirking head shake, leaving Trini alone in the stall, a little more than half naked.

 

* * *

 

 

Kimberly Hart knew her first time was going to be _exactly_ like the movies. She wanted it to be with a cute guy in his bedroom with the house empty. She wanted candles and rose pedals and cheesy music. And since she was Kimberly Hart, she knew she could get it. She was hot, sought-after, and not afraid to speak her mind.

 

Her first kiss had been with Joshua Barnett under the oak tree in the neighborhood park when she was eight. Josh had brought her a juice pouch and a ring pop, so they got married under the biggest tree they could find. And so when Amanda said to kiss the bride, Kim made sure it was an _actual_ kiss, like the kid she saw her mom and dad do. After all, Josh was sweet and now he was her husband. Josh had turned bright red and the boys all said he had cooties for a week. But then he got his shot and was cured and was right back to being her husband. Josh moved away when they were twelve.

 

Her first orgasm had been at a sleepover with her best friend Amanda in freshman year of high school. They had found out that they had both made the JV cheerleading squad and celebrated with a bottle of rum Kim had found in the back of the pantry. Kim’s parents had been out that night doing something fancy so the two of them danced around in their underwear and downed the whole bottle. Being small, young, and female with no prior experience with alcohol, they stood no chance against it.

 

So, it seemed like a good idea to practice kissing. Kim thought Amanda was cute anyway and they shared basically everything with each other. Their sloppy hands couldn’t keep in place and their giggles interrupted constantly before Kim stumbled into her newfound role of dominance. She sat Amanda against the headboard and climbed resolutely into her lap (well, it was more of a swaying crawl, not that either of them could tell). She took Amanda’s hands and placed one on her lower back and the other on her upper back as Amanda stilled in shock. Finally, Kim framed Amanda’s face with her own hands and used them to steady herself as she went in for the kiss.

 

And if you asked Kim what happened next, you’d get a nervous laugh, a hair ruffle, and am alcohol-impaired retelling that amounted to ‘one thing led to another and in this case the first thing was practice kissing and the second thing was hardcore making out and grinding to the point where they both came from the friction alone’.

 

When the pair awakened in the morning with ridiculous hangovers, their uncomfortable underwear was overshadowed by headaches and nausea. In fact, neither noticed until they had each had a long shower, but once they noticed the general gist of the memories revealed themselves. As Amanda came in fully dressed from the guest bathroom, she found Kimberly sitting stiffly on her bed facing away from the door.

 

“Kim?” she asked, hesitantly.

 

“I get it. You can leave if you want.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You don’t remember?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Yeah…I remember. But it’s whatever. We were drunk and being stupid. It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Kim held onto that explanation for years. Besides, Amanda was a girl and so it wasn’t the same.

 

She dated a couple of guys that year. At the beginning of sophomore year, Ty Fleming of the football team asked her out. He was muscular and handsome and a year older than her. He had a car and was known to host parties and was overall a well-known stud.

 

So, Kimberly said yes.

 

This immediately leap-frogged her status at the school. Combined with being an alternate for varsity as a sophomore, she was doing pretty well.

 

Ty was a pretty decent guy. He could hold a conversation pretty well if it was on a topic he cared about. He didn’t usually overrun her or correct her. He picked her up on time and dropped her off before she had to be home. He didn’t pressure her to drink at parties, even though she always did a little and ended up hanging off his arm.

 

Kim figured Ty was as good as any high school boy. They’d already gotten pretty into it, but Kim had made sure that her pants had always stayed on. She had a vision of how this was going to go and it wasn’t in the back of a midsize sedan in a K-Mart parking lot.

 

So, she laid down the law for Ty. He promptly laughed in her face about it, assuming it was a joke, but quickly recovered as he realized she was serious. There were a couple ‘please, baby’s and another few ‘but I can make it special anywhere’s but Kim won out.

 

Two weeks later he guilted his parents into going out for a romantic weekend away to ‘rekindle their romance’ (they insisted they didn’t need to, he insisted that being proactive was always a good thing).  

 

He followed her list exactly. He queued a romantic playlist on Spotify, bought a bag of those fake red rose petals from Walmart, and found a couple of his mom’s candles.

 

While Kimberly appreciated his efforts, it wasn’t exactly how she had pictured it. The playlist wasn’t any of his choosing, the rose petals were a buck a bag, and the room smelled of peaches and seawater. Plus, Ty really hadn’t cleaned up at all other than shoving his piles of filth further against the wall. While she had worn her cutest lingerie (it had its intended effect), he was in old, stretched-out, stained boxers.

 

Bless his heart, but Ty Fleming had the emotional range of a teaspoon. No sense of romance at all. But even cheerleader-bitch Kimberly Hart wasn’t that vain and didn’t pull the plug over technicalities. She knew it wasn’t going to be perfect anyway.

 

Ty might not have been a virgin, but he certainly fumbled around like he had never done anything before. Kim wasn’t shy about her body. She knew how she liked things by her own hand. She ended up having to guide him through the entire process, especially after his advance to go in without any foreplay. That could’ve been disastrous.

 

In the end, they both ended up more or less satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart wanted their first time together to be perfect.

 

But not necessarily like the shitty teen movies they had both obtained their original view of ‘normal’ sex from. They didn’t care about roses or candles or music. They didn’t care what day of the week it was or even the location. Perfection wasn’t quantified by any other measure than their experience.

 

They had their own definition of perfection.

 

Trini would say it was the way Kim’s hair shifted in the breeze, her eyes sparkling as she told an animated story.

 

Kim would say it was the way Trini looked up at her when they hugged with an expression of utter trust.

 

Really, they’d both call each other the definition of perfection. So, it was only fitting that their first time together was perfection as well. At the risk of sounding cheesy (Kim loved it, but Trini refused to say the words) they wanted less to fuck and more to make love. Trini’s past had been riddled with fucks and easy lays. Kim had only had one partner, but Ty usually wanted to pump, dump, and sleep.

 

In either case, neither had their perfect ‘virginity loss’ moment. Trini liked to point out that hers was worse, but they both knew that wasn’t the point. For one thing, they’d become disillusioned with the whole idea of ‘virginity’ in the first place. It seemed archaic. They both agreed that they had been too young. Emotionally, it had been a lot to handle at that age, especially as a girl.

 

They weren’t exactly prudes by any means—god no, if their wild makeout sessions proved anything—but this relationship meant more than any of their others’ before. They figured at least the first act of full physical intimacy should mean more, too.

 

Unleashed, carnal fucks could come later. The raw desire was definitely there for that.

 

The love was there, too. And that was paramount. It was new and different and felt like it should be revered.

 

They didn’t plan it. If the time was right, the time was right.

 

Several times in the car or in the ship or even in each other’s bedrooms they stopped short. It was a vibe. A feeling. A knowing when the time was right instead of just being horny and wanting to get off. Besides, they pretty quickly figured out how to get each other off without even needing to get _inside_ the pants. Sure, it wasn’t as satisfying, but they had hope that it would be worth it.

 

Ranger training had been cancelled for the day so they headed down to their usual causal date spot, the source of all life itself—Krispy Kreme.

 

At this point they were so in tune with each other that they didn’t even have to ask what the other wanted. And it wasn’t like they got the same thing every time, either. They had just learned to read their date’s emotions that well.

 

The mood was light. They were happy. Things were going well in every facet of life. Looking across the table from each other, it became abundantly clear just how deeply they felt about each other. Content smiles passed between them.

 

They held hands all the way back to the car. They rejoined them for the ride to Kim’s house and again upon exiting the car.

 

Soft kisses littered cheeks and hands and foreheads. Giggles replaced words and eyes communicated. Lips connected as soon as the bedroom door was closed in long, languid kisses.

 

Trini’s knees backed into the bed. Kim allows her to recline into a comfortable position before taking her place hovering over top of her body.

 

Kim’s hand came down to brush against Trini’s face. “Hey.”

 

Trini gave a dopey smile and replied softly, “Hey.”

 

Kim took a nervous, deep breath. “Trini?”

 

She looked up at Kim with a confused expression. “Yes, princess?”

 

“I…want you. All of you. And I love you. A lot, actually. I don’t know how you got me so quickly.”

 

Trini’s heart leapt into her throat and she felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She moved to sit up and pulled Kim into her lap. She brushed Kim’s hair behind her ear comfortingly. It took her a moment to speak. She didn’t really do emotions out loud.

 

“Kim…I don’t know what to say. You know how I feel. How I feel the same way. That it’s ridiculous how close we got so fast. But you’re right. I want you, too. I’m ready if you are. Only if you’re sure.”

 

Kim broke into a smiling, nervous lip bite and looked at her girlfriend with an adoring expression. She couldn’t believe her luck. She shook her head in disbelief before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

 

Trini’s hands came up to tangle in Kim’s hair as they pressed closer together. The kiss veered into passionate territory. Their breathing started to come out in shorter and shorter pants as their arousal built.

 

Cautious hands reached the hem of Kim’s shirt. She waited until Kim hummed against her lips to remove it. Kim took the opportunity of Trini leaning forward to finish the task as a means to reciprocate. Trini stayed upright and subtly pushed Kim’s hand to the clasp of her bra as a hint.

 

So now they were completely shirtless, bare chest against bare chest, every inch of skin alive and warm. Kim continues her kisses down Trini’s chest, sliding down her body as she did so.

 

She reveled in the noises Trini let slip. Breathy gasps permeated the silence of the empty house as Kim kissed every inch of available skin. As Kim took her time to nuzzle Trini’s breasts and spent time lavishing each nipple.

 

Kim’s hand came to the button of Trini’s jeans. She straightened took look Trini in the eye. “May I?”

 

Trini brought Kim in for a searing kiss. “Absolutely.”

 

The button was quickly undone and Kim gently slid the pants down and off, repositioning Trini in a laying position. She took her time coming back up her stunning girlfriend’s body. She wanted to take in this sight, commit it to memory forever.

 

Trini squirmed under her gaze and Kim reassured her of just how beautiful she was with a series of kisses from her hip, up her ribs and neck and jaw, until finally placing one on her lips.

 

“You’re amazing. Beyond beautiful. I love every part of you.”

 

Trini sighed in comfort and safety. Kim was the best girlfriend she could ask for. “Kim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Get it on with. I’m turned on, completely in love with you, and almost naked on your bed.”

 

Kim chuckled and nodded, reaching to remove her own pants. With a slight pause, she decided to remove her panties along with them. The hitch in Trini’s breath and shuddering moan cemented her opinion that she had done the right thing. Trini anxiously started pushing at the last scrap of clothing between them and Kim removed them deftly.

 

Leaning down to kiss Trini, Kim slowly lowered herself to grind down. It was everything either of them could ask for. Their slickness mixed together as Kim continued to press herself down and Trini met her thrusts.

 

“ _God_ Trin, you feel so good against me.”

 

Trini growled in approval and picked up her pace. Kim had to throw herself forward onto her hands to stabilize herself as she became more and more overwhelmed.

 

Curses and pleas spilled from both of their mouths. Begging and pleading. Hands gripping hips, backs, anywhere within reach. Fingers leaving bruises from the strength of their need to ground themselves.

 

Trini whined for more, to feel Kim inside her. Kim groaned loudly at the sound of Trini’s need. She dejectedly moved herself off of Trini’s core to grind down on her leg as she moved her palm to the apex of Trini’s thighs.

 

She started slow, her palm providing even pressure for Trini to grind against. When her thrusts became desperate, Kim drew in a breath and drew her fingers against Trini’s folds in one, long stroke. The sounds elicited were heavenly. A little more confident, Kim circled the tip of her pointer finger around Trini’s clit. The way her girlfriend gasped and arched into her was nothing short of a spiritual experience. Kim was beyond turned on and her grinds against Trini’s thigh were growing frantic. But she was going to get Trini off first.

 

Kim kissed up Trini’s neck and nipped at her jaw. Trini’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, biting her lip and contorting her face as Kim continued her ministrations.

 

“More?” Kim breathed into her ear.

 

Trini shuddered, moaned, and nodded fervently.

 

Kim lowered her lips to Trini’s neck as she pushed one finger inside her girlfriend. The only resistance was Trini convulsing around her in pleasure. As Kim started to trust into her, Trini was no longer able to control her moans and hands. As Kim added another finger, Trini cried out in a slew of Spanish curses. Her hips met each of Kim’s thrusts until Kim had three fingers inside of her. Her hips became sloppy and her sounds louder until she finally tumbled over the edge, one hand gripping the bedsheet and the other fingers gouging into Kim’s back.

 

To bring her down, Kim continued to kiss up and down Trini’s neck and slowly tapered off her thrusts. She didn’t mind at all about the deep fingertip-shaped bruises that were bound to form on her back. No, all that mattered was Trini.

 

As the shudders and gasps subsided, Trini lazily drug Kim’s head up to meet in a kiss.

 

“Did I do okay?”

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Princess, you did much, _much_ better than okay.”

 

She shifted nervously. “Yeah but like I didn’t go down on you and I don’t really know how you like—”

 

Kim’s nervous rambling was silenced by a firm kiss. “It was everything I could’ve dreamed for. But, you know, now that you’re talking about oral…”

 

Trini rolled them over so she was hovering above Kim with a feral grin. “I think I might just have to do that. You okay with that?”

 

Kim’s eyes widened almost comically as any thoughts other than pure desire were wiped from her mind. She was only able to half suppress her reactionary moan.

 

“ _God yes_.”

 


End file.
